


叫哥哥！

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: *性转，纽特老妹儿系列，大概是现代au？*阿纳托参见你哥演的《战争与和平》 我要爬墙搞海伦姐和阿纳托了，88各位





	叫哥哥！

一个烂梗

   

忒修斯用了一点职业上的小手段才追踪到这个据说跟纽特在同居的男人。

他叫阿纳托·库拉金，六英尺二英寸高，白人，褐发蓝眼。忒修斯知道妹妹已经跟人交往了好几个月，但她从来都含糊其辞不愿带男朋友来给哥哥过眼，让他很起疑心。但纽特说他是职业病，再三保证这个阿纳托不是坏人，还是一再拖延不肯让忒修斯跟他碰面。

这一天纽特同学聚会去了，忒修斯就来盯这个阿纳托的稍，远远跟着他，结果，跟到了一个脱衣舞俱乐部里。

忒修斯站在爆乳女郎霓虹牌下鼓了好久的勇气才进去，实在不行，他就拍出证件说是警察临检算了。进去以后他按照那个发型和衣服用眼睛搜寻目标，结果看见他被一群脱衣舞娘围着，膝盖上坐着两个，十分娴熟地又摸又捏，脸颊和颧骨上都是舞娘们乳沟里抹的那种闪粉。

真的是日了狗了！他就知道这个狗东西不是什么好人！忒修斯一时按捺不住怒火，大步上前去揪起这个对他妹妹不忠的家伙，挥起沙包一样大的拳头就要揍断他那管漂亮的鼻子——

然后他第一次，正面，清晰，完整地看到了这个阿纳托·库拉金的长相。他懵掉了。

操。就像是照了一面毫无品味的镜子。

穿低胸衬衫的阿纳托看着这个长风衣下三件套的男人也这么想。

 

忒修斯因为失神没发挥好，脸上和肋上先被揍了两拳。然后他才开始反击，以警察的体格轻轻松松把这个花花公子按在地上捶了一顿。他打爽了以后，在别人报警前站起来，吐了口带血的唾沫，出门裹紧风衣拦了辆出租车，坐进去下意识地说了纽特家的地址。

他有点乱，也还有点懵。他不知道为什么妹妹的男朋友和自己长得一模一样，要不是很清楚自己爹妈的德性，肯定要怀疑这位才是他失散多年的亲生手足。他使劲搓着太阳穴，车已经到了，但他还没想好见到纽特以后要跟她说什么。

不管怎么说也得先让纽特跟这个渣男分手！忒修斯用备用钥匙开了妹妹家的门，之前敲了很久她不理，但她的客厅里又明明白白亮着灯。上一次他用这把钥匙纽特跟他发了很大的脾气，一大串我已经成年了你不能这样管我忒修斯你什么时候才能意识到我不是你的所有物请问你知不知道什么是隐私我也这样随时去你家你欢迎吗的怒吼以后，忒修斯怂了，他道歉，态度十分诚恳，但恳求和威胁纽特不准换锁，不然他就告诉妈妈。

忒修斯进门以后看到高跟鞋一左一右地踢在门垫两边，外套、手袋从餐桌一直丢到沙发前，卧室的灯关着，但能看到一条腿挂在床边。他不得不先给这不省心的妹妹收拾一顿衣服，所幸没有看到别的男人的衣服，不然忒修斯不知道自己是该先揍谁。

揍那个玩弄他妹妹的家伙，还是揍没尽到哥哥责任的自己？

他轻手轻脚进了卧室，没开灯。好嘛，纽特睡得四仰八叉，满脸酒气。他叹了一口气轻轻搬着妹妹的身子塞到被子里，帮她盖好腿和小肚子。纽特难受地哼了一声，翻了个身，在自己胸口挠着，发出一种呼吸不顺畅的音节。忒修斯不知道她还要怎么样，她自己背过手去，在背上一阵乱抓，发出的声音更奇怪了。

忒修斯明白过来，她这是被束得太紧的胸罩勒住了。别问他怎么领悟到的。他叹着气坐在床边，扶着纽特的肩使她侧身，面对着自己，探手过去在后面隔着裙子解开了她的胸罩搭扣。

同时纽特从被子里伸出刚才还软绵绵没力气的手，一把攥住忒修斯的手臂，把他拉得往前压在自己身上，咯咯笑着说：“你怎么来了？”

忒修斯还有点怕她生气，好言好语地说：“我来看看你。”他不敢全压下去，但重心有点不稳，一只手撑在她的那一边，上半身半靠在妹妹的胸脯上，隔着被子。

有点暧昧。他能闻到纽特一身的酒气，蹙起眉头。

纽特却不放他走，抬起手摸他的脸，从下巴摸到颧骨，又从眉心摸到鼻梁，摸到嘴唇再摸到下巴上的小坑。忒修斯拿开她的手，她不依不饶摸回来，然后更过分地把两只手都扒到他的脸上来。

还好没开灯，不然纽特一定能看到他的脸有点红。可接下来她再说话，他的内心就更不是滋味了。

纽特用气声说：“阿纳托，你这个发型真好看。”

忒修斯一把握住她的手，按在枕头上说：“我是忒修斯。”

出乎他意料的是，纽特笑得很开心：“我知道你是忒修斯，你终于愿意说这个了，真棒。”

忒修斯感觉触及到了什么不得了的内容。他不愿再听，强硬地把妹妹的手塞回被窝，从床边站起来要走。但他还没全站直，纽特就以迅雷不及掩耳之势扑过来挂住他，从背后，一只手胡乱伸进他衬衣的衣襟里，另一只手把他拦腰抱着，也很不安分。她一边舔亲哥哥的脖子一边嘟哝：“差不多就行了，你还要去哪？拿套子么？”

忒修斯的脸腾地一下烧得通红，同时体会到烧灼感的还有他的下身。他反手去捉纽特，但她灵敏得不可思议，完美闪避哥哥的擒拿，一边还能把他往床上拖：“你想不想冒个险？”她眨巴着发亮却不太清醒的眼睛说，“安全期喔。”

他喉咙里发出了一声哽咽，那是无可救药地高强度勃起带来的生理反射。他怕了，真的怕，被拖得半个身子倒在床上，只能勉勉强强地撑住自己，把自己和纽特用被子隔开。他好像突然失去了力气，手像棉花，推不动纽特也挡不住她。纽特倒是越战越勇，她双腿一夹，忒修斯就终于后脑勺砸在枕头上，整个人躺在她身下，被她翻身骑上来，扯开衬衫手按住赤裸的胸膛。

“纽特。”他哽咽着说，“我真的是忒修斯，我是你哥哥。”

“忒忒忒你妈修斯，你够了没？”纽特不耐烦地说，“我没告诉过你演过了就有点无聊了？度你能不能把握一下？脱裤子，还等我给你服务怎么的？”

这个真的忒修斯真的很后悔，他对不起爸爸妈妈，他没管好自己可爱害羞内向的小妹妹。他不知道纽特什么时候学会了说粗话，为什么背着哥哥在床上玩得这么野，为什么宁愿被渣男内射也不愿跟哥哥回家吃饭。他心里十万分地不是滋味，更不是滋味的是他背叛心智的阴茎，它在裤子里硬得生疼，很想被解放，头上隔着几层布料坐着纽特的屁股，它倔强的样子很像想就这么直接插进那处温暖湿润的凹陷所在。

纽特一边骂骂咧咧，一边用力坐了一下，那硬邦邦的东西在他们之间的隔阂感更强烈了。

“硬成这样，你还装我哥？”她骂道，声音却有点委屈，“我哥只会逼逼我人生大道理，他才不想操我呢。我怀疑我哥根本就没有性功能，这么多年了他身边连个母蚊子都没有。”

“我有。”忒修斯分辩，“但我不能……唔！”

纽特低下头来抱着他的脑袋狠狠吻了他，舌头伸进他嘴里，咬他的下唇。忒修斯的手揪紧了身下的床单，紧紧闭上眼睛一瞬，再睁开只来得及看到纽特笑了一下，手指拉拉他的头发说：“真像。”

然后她一下子脱掉了身上所有的衣物，趴下去扒掉了忒修斯的裤子。他觉得这真的只发生在一瞬间，很短的一个瞬间。然后等他回过神来，纽特就已经坐了上去，让他进去一半，艰难地抬着屁股起伏着。他的双手已经扶上了纽特的腰，喘着气，挺着胯部把自己往上送，被她身体含住的快感让他把什么渣男和爸爸妈妈都忘到了霍格沃茨。

纽特自己动着，撑着他的腰，每一下都很自觉地让他顶到自己舒服的地方。忒修斯很不愿去想是谁教她的技巧，想要掌握主动，故意不配合她的节奏，停顿一秒再顶上去。纽特被弄了几下就有点不高兴，噘着嘴，往后全坐下去，坐到底，把他整根吃在里面，阴户坐到他的毛发上，停下起伏。

“你今天什么毛病？”她指指点点地说，一边用臀划着圈，微微扭动身体来获得一点摩擦，“不像你。”

忒修斯翻身上来，掰开纽特的腿把自己更深地送进去。这才是他喜欢的方式，压着她，把她的膝盖推到胸脯上，让她动弹不得，完全由自己掌握节奏。他先是浅浅地送，间或夹着突然深入的几下，然后越来越深，频率也越来越快。快感在她的体内堆叠，一开始还能跟着喘，然后就不得不屏住呼吸，害怕他下一记突如其来的深入。这就是正中下怀，等她绷得又紧又兴奋时，他整根进去又整根出来，全部顶在里面，在深处挺动，头部使劲弄她最底端的软肉。他有一阵没做了，发狠操了一个回合以后才缓过来一点，俯下去一边亲纽特，舔掉她眼角的泪水，一边说：“纽特，阿尔忒弥斯，我真的是你哥哥。”

“你是个锤子，你看我像不像你哥哥？”她有气无力地骂道，“你还做不做，不做麻溜点滚。”

她喝多了。但她喝多以后的态度真的让忒修斯气得掉头发。他又全部把自己顶进去，抬高她的臀，往上狠狠戳她会特别敏感的部位，手指蘸一点挤出来的水玩她的阴蒂。他都还没使出浑身解数，只是用了点手段，纽特就哭叫着到了一次高潮。他想抽出来把她翻过去换个姿势，但纽特手脚并用地缠住他，一边抽搭搭一边说：“不要，不要。就这么抱着我，从正面抱，好不好嘛，阿纳托。”

这回忒修斯真的火大了。他掐着纽特的腰把她抬起来，在她臀肉侧面狠狠抽了一巴掌说：“我是忒修斯！”

他的巴掌把纽特雪白的小屁股上打出一块红印，但她扭动着，不但没生气，还很放荡地叫道：“我知道，我知道……阿纳托，对，就是这样……”

忒修斯气疯了，她可以装傻否认，但不该叫别的男人的名字，特别是在他还深深插在她身体里的时候。他强硬地抽出来以后把纽特转过去，逼着她趴下，从后面狠狠一记深入，然后左右开弓地开始打她的屁股：“我是谁？你想好了再回答，我是谁？！”

纽特一边叫一边扭动，扭得很开心。她撅着屁股迎合忒修斯的抽送，两边臀瓣上都是红印，肉浪抖动带来她里面收缩的节奏，忒修斯觉得自己有点要控制不住了。

“哥哥，哥哥……”她还在浪叫着，“你是我亲哥哥……”

他很生气，气得阴茎更硬了，埋在她深处自己弹跳了一下。他从后面干得特别深，甚至有点恍惚纽特竟然能容纳他这么粗暴的插入。但她不但能，还很舒服，从她呻吟的颤音和发软的腰肢能判断出来。忒修斯停下巴掌，双手扶着她的腰操弄，简单粗暴地顶在里面快速抽插，撞得她光滑紧实的臀瓣啪啪作响。

他们做得满头大汗，纽特终于有点受不了，手脚并用地爬，他一边干要一边把她拉回来摁住，从床上一直滚到床下。忒修斯不得不拿手垫着纽特的后脑勺，这让他的膝盖狠狠磕了一下地板，疼得半边身子发麻。而纽特还在笑，看起来并不清醒，他低头下去报复性地吻她，咬住下唇使劲碾磨，直到她呼痛，又缠住她的舌头吸吮。

她叫得声音都有点哑了，沙沙地说：“你今天怎么这么猛？”

忒修斯的回答是捞着她的膝弯，把她背对着自己抱起来，坐在床边上，像小时候被忙别的事情的妈妈逼着给妹妹把尿一样。她自己向后挪动着，把哥哥的阴茎吞进去，努力起伏了几下，却因为大腿使不上力，一屁股坐下去坐得很深。深了她又想跑，忒修斯终于找好了使力的姿势和角度，手伸到前面环住她的胸，一边揉一边用力往上顶，嘴里问道：“是么？谁猛？是哥哥还是他？”

他也有点上头，话刚出口就觉得尴尬，于是捏她乳房的手变成到上面捂住嘴，下面整根进去，撞得像要连睾丸都一起塞进去一样，被妹妹紧致的阴道夹得头皮发麻。她被操得太开，整个人从里到外都打开着，很没有尊严地对空气敞开自己，阴道不知羞耻地含着哥哥的性器吞吐。纽特又掉眼泪了，他感觉到手湿湿的，她颤抖着想要夹紧腿，却被更用力地分开。他腾出另一只手揉她的阴蒂，那里已经很肿，一弄就感觉到里面渗出水，里面滑腻不堪。忒修斯有点想知道她是不是那种会喷水的类型。

这想法真的很该死。他咒骂一声，饶过纽特，爬上床又把她也扯过来压在身下。纽特已经很软了，嘴里喃喃着，不再说什么他不愿意听到的话。

“我是谁？”忒修斯吻着她的嘴唇低声问，没指望能得到回答。他心里有答案，但不想在她不清醒的时候逼她。

他的嘴唇渐渐往下，咬她的下巴舔她的脖子，在锁骨上留下吻痕，又弓起背咬她的胸。他咬得很多又很用力，故意留下很多痕迹，有点幼稚的圈地盘心态。纽特应该早一点说的，她可以对他说实话，因为碰巧他也对妹妹有同样的心思。好像是天上掉馅饼，又像是攒了一辈子的运气一下子花光，但不管怎么说，如果有纽特跟他站在一起，他觉得自己终于有了抵抗全世界的勇气和实力。

他加快了速度，开始冲刺。纽特呜呜咽咽地搂住他的脖子，他射精的时候她也被勃起的角度和涨大的阴茎又推上一波高潮。其实当时他想退出来，但纽特的大腿突然紧紧锁住他的臀部和腰，在他的耳边叫“西奥”，又像是叫“哥哥”，总之不可能是叫那个阿纳托，忒修斯对此感到满意。他也被快感折磨得有些神志不清，干脆就冒险直接全灌进了她里面。

 

第二天忒修斯被一点头皮上的刺痛唤醒。他皱着眉头打开那只手，然后才睁开眼睛，看见纽特战战兢兢地蜷在他身边，薅他有点长了的头发。

“怎么不是假发啊……”纽特用发哑的哭腔说。

忒修斯彻底醒了，侧过去，掐着她的下巴问：“我是谁？”

纽特的脖子和脸以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，红得连脸颊上的绒毛都看得清清楚楚。她缩进被子里装蜗牛，忒修斯眼疾手快，又把她拽出来，把着她的后脖子，嘴唇压上她的唇，眼睛还危险地眯着。

兄妹俩正僵持着，门突然又开了，砰的一声被推得很用力。忒修斯第一时间把纽特全身脖子以下全部用被子裹住，如临大敌，但进来的那个人很面熟——眼睛下和嘴角的淤青也很面熟，字面意义上的面熟——就像是照了一面毫无品味的镜子。

“啊哈。”短发的男人摘下墨镜，勾起嘴角说，“你就是忒修斯吧？”

 

 

 

 

————————————————

阿纳托：我只是来收拾一点我的东西自觉搬走分手的，你们继续。对了这盒套也是我买的，拆过了，就留给你吧，不用谢。顺便说一句，你妹会潮吹，好好研究研究

纽特：不要打了！要打去练舞室打！

 

 


End file.
